


Despertares.

by Desfici_Woman



Category: Ragoney
Genre: Blonde, Boyfriends, M/M, Sex, Tenerife, adejedate, boy loves boy, boys, brunette, despertares, good morning, hard rock hotel, ragoney - Freeform, raoul y ago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desfici_Woman/pseuds/Desfici_Woman
Summary: Sobre los despertares en el Hard Rock Hotel de Tenerife; dulces, intensos.





	Despertares.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos meses escribí este one-shot sobre los chicos para, digamos, liberar tensión.  
> Lo publiqué en wattpad por que nunca había utilizado AO3 (solo para leer) y parecía que la mayoría del fandom de Ragoney estaba allí.  
> Ahora que ha pasado un tiempo y debido al contenido de este ffic, me vengo aquí.  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis, keep calm y duchita fría si va bien :)
> 
> [Narrado desde el punto de vista de Ago, presuponiendo demasiadas cosas, no offense.]
> 
> Agradecería críticas constructivas y opiniones varias, ¡gracias de antemano por leer!

 

 

Tenía la sensación de estar en un sueño.

 

Había despertado hacía un rato, cuando me levanté para ir al baño y beber un poco de agua. Al mirar por la ventana del hotel vi como el viento sacudía los árboles y aquello me quitó las ganas de salir a caminar un rato, como había previsto, así que volví a acostarme junto a él.

Llevábamos algunos días juntos en las islas, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que parecía irreal. Nunca pensé que alguien como él me traería tanta paz, con su risa aguda, sus chistes malos y sus caricias repentinas.

  
Y allí estaba, dormido bocabajo, con los brazos debajo de la almohada y la cabeza ladeada encima de la misma. Mechones del pelo deshecho acariciaban su frente.  
Por algún motivo, verlo tan tranquilo me hizo querer jugar con su dorado cabello, revolviéndolo un poco mientras le despertaba.  
  


\- No... - Balbuceaba el chico, haciendo pequeños ruiditos de desaprobación.

  
\- Venga... Es tarde. - Le decía en voz baja, porque en realidad me daba pena despertarlo del todo, pero no podíamos pasar la mañana en la cama, teníamos un vuelo que coger en unas horas y muchas cosas por ver.  
  


Con desgana, el rubio se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, dejándome allí solo, mirando su espalda desnuda conforme se alejaba. Quería memorizar cada movimiento de sus músculos al caminar.

  
Al volver del aseo, estaba mirando mi móvil apoyado en el cabezal de la cama.  
  


\- ¿Tienes agua por ahí? - Preguntó aún con la voz ronca.  
  
\- Sí, claro.- Contesté, pasándole un termo que traía siempre encima, que había estado en mi lado de la cama toda la noche.  
  


Bebió un poco y se volvió a acostar, esta vez de espaldas a mi persona, tapándose hasta la cabeza, no sin antes echarme un vistazo para asegurarse que lo veía.

  
\- ¡Oye! - Grité sorprendido.

\- Un poquito más... Aunque sea descansar, no me voy a dormir, te lo pro... - Las últimas sílabas no se entendieron.  
  


Volví a acostarme del todo, esta vez arropando a mi compañero, rodeando sus brazos con los míos, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.  
El catalán rió un poco por lo bajini y no entendí muy bien a qué se debía.  
 

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?

  
\- Nada... Hace dos meses te dije que me hicieras la cucharita en clase con las Javas.- Y era cierto. Aquello me hizo sonreír. Este niño... - Me ha hecho gracia la situación, - dijo soltando otra risita-, en ese momento me daba muchísima vergüenza.

  
\- ¿Ahora ya no?

  
\- Ahora ya lo sabes.

  
\- ¿Que se supone que sé? - Pregunté intrigado y divertido a la vez.

  
\- Lo que provocas en mi...

 

Y sin añadir nada más, cogió mi mano, que reposaba en su torso, y la colocó encima de su sexo. Estaba erguido y yo, rojo como un tomate.  
No era la primera ni la última vez que hacía aquél gesto, pero por algún motivo, siempre me sorprendía su atrevimiento.  

Aquello era una invitación, pero yo ya no quería que terminase como siempre – conmigo delante y él detrás, teniendo el control-.  
Esta vez quería hacerlo mío. Hacer que se estremeciese al contacto conmigo, como yo lo sentía con él al tenerlo dentro de mi.

Empecé a moverme, rozando mi pene contra sus bóxers, sin apartar mis dedos de donde él los había dejado, acariciándolo.  
 

\- Agoney... – Me increpó bajito. Sabía que estaba entendiendo mis deseos y que aquello era nuevo para él.

  
\- Shh... - Chisté.- Confía en mi.

  
\- Pero es que yo nunca... No sé si...

  
\- Si estás incómodo o te hago daño dímelo y lo dejo estar, ¿vale?  
  


Pareció que se lo pensaba unos segundos, pero movió un poco la cabeza hacia delante a modo de aprobación, así que proseguí.

 

   
Mi mano izquierda ahora iba acariciando sus nalgas, hacia abajo, poco a poco, haciendo que el más joven se estremeciese con cada roce que pasaba de sus testículos al perineo.

Mientras hacía esto, iba besando sus hombros; la nuca; pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mi otro brazo, atrapado debajo de su cuello, estaba doblado, de forma que nuestras manos quedaban entrelazadas delante de su cara, ahora roja por la excitación.

 

Poco a poco le desprendí de la ropa interior y volví a los mismos movimientos, esta vez con mis dedos mojados en saliva, para poder facilitar el movimiento.

Al subir hacia el centro de su trasero, rozaba lentamente esta parte y volvía hacia abajo, hasta sentir que él estaba preparado.

  
Movimientos circulares al principio, y un dedo mojado momentos más tarde.

Parecía que su cuerpo respondía bien, pero el rubio se asustó.

 

\- Ay... No...

  
\- ¿Molesta mucho?

  
\- Un poco...

  
\- Pero, ¿te gusta?

  
\- No lo sé... - Dijo con una voz de inocente que me enterneció profundamente, así que por un momento, cesé los tocamientos.

  
-¿Quieres que pare? - Hubo un silencio de varios segundos.

  
\- N... No.- Dijo, agarrando mi mano, ahora apoyada sobre su cadera, y haciendo que volviese a su posición anterior.

 

Tenía una vergüenza terrible, y aquello me encantaba. Era como desvirgarlo... Aunque realmente, en cierto modo, lo estaba haciendo.

  
Volví a introducir primero un dedo, después un par, en su recto, haciendo cortos movimientos, intentando ir despacio. Pequeños gemidos me confirmaban que se estaba relajando cada vez más, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Aquello me estaba excitando casi tanto como a él.

 

\- Creo que ya estás preparado, lobito. - Le informé, mientras hacía que se girase y quedase boca arriba, con su notable erección en el centro.

  
\- ¿Me va a doler? - Dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

  
\- Un poco... Pero solo al principio.- Quise aliviarlo. - Ya sabes, si quieres que lo deje estar solo tienes que decirlo.

 

Una cabezada más en forma de aprobación. Estaba temblando como una hoja.  
Aquello me asustó un poco y quise relajarnos a ambos, así que dejé caer mi cuerpo encima de él con cuidado y lo abracé fuerte.  
 

\- Raoul, te amo.

  
\- Jo... Y yo.

  
\- ¿Y tú qué? - Dije sonriendo un poco, picando a quien sabía que iba a saltar.

  
\- Pues... Que yo... también te quiero.

 

Me reí, sabiendo que, gracias a aquella tonta pregunta, mi chico se había relajado un poco.

  
Levanté mi peso con los brazos y quedé sentado en sus caderas, justo debajo de su sexo, con el cual jugué un poco, mientras el catalán me miraba fijamente.  
El rubio me empezó a tocar con maliciosos dedos, sabiendo lo mucho que me costaba no ser brusco en ese momento y dejarme llevar por mi lado más pasional.

 

\- Creo que la mejor posición para la primera vez es a cuatro...- Me sonrojé un poco, al pensar en él en aquella postura.- Pero...- Me trababa.- Si te resulta raro o algo, podemos probar otra...

  
\- Va-vale...- Consiguió salir de su boca, mordiendo de lado su labio inferior.

   
Así que bajé de la cama para buscar un preservativo y, entretanto, iba quitándome la ropa interior, que aún llevaba puesta.  
Me puse el condón concienzudamente y, para cuando me dí cuenta, Raoul estaba sentado de espaldas a mi, en medio de la cama.

  
  
Volví a su vera, dándole un leve masaje en la espalda, besando cada centímetro por el que pasaban mis yemas. Le guié para que se apoyase con las manos en el colchón, con los brazos rectos y las rodillas flexionadas.  
Hacía tanto que esperaba aquello que realmente me sorprendí a mi mismo al estar tan seguro. Guiando a mi pareja y teniendo la paciencia que su primera vez requería.

 

Empecé a tocar su trasero despacio, dando calor y mojando la zona para que todo fuese más llevadero para él en lo que vendría después.  
Fui a tocarme yo mismo, para poder entrar correctamente, pero noté que no lo necesitaba. El simple hecho de verlo en aquella posición, tan vulnerable, tan mío, me excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.  
Fui rozando mi pene contra su trasero, llenando el área de más saliva.  
  
Penetré en su interior lentamente. Escuché un quejido por su parte, pero ninguna señal más, así que seguí. Con calma, introduje todo el miembro, ayudándome del agarre a sus caderas.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo reaccionó naturalmente, moviendo la pelvis repetidamente. Me olvidé de pensar en el otro y me dejé llevar por el gran placer que me provocaba aquello.

Otro sonido. ¿Era un quejido? ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? Paré. Saqué mi miembro de golpe, alarmado por si había algo mal. Él se quedó estático.

 

\- ¿E-estás bien? Lo siento, me he emocionado. Podemos parar si...

  
\- Si... Sigue.- Dijo en voz baja. Tenía la respiración agitada. - Por favor. No pares.

 

Así que repitiendo los pasos anteriores, volví a introducirme dentro de él.  
  


Las penetraciones primero eran lentas. Después más seguidas. Cada vez estaba haciéndolo más rápido, inclinándome sobre él, abrazándolo por detrás, besando sus omóplatos y deseando que aquello nunca terminara.

Él parecía estar gozando, sin embargo, para asegurarme de no ser el único, empecé a tocar su sexo con movimientos en vertical.

Estaba tan fuera de mí que parecía estar tocándome a mi mismo.  
Aquello me llevó a hacer que se levantase, quedando los dos de rodillas, pegados, con sus manos rodeando nuestras cabezas, con los brazos levantados hacia detrás, acariciando y agarrando mi nuca como podía.  
Una de mis manos cogía su cabeza por el pelo, delicadamente, sin llegar a estirar para no hacerle daño, mientras la otra continuaba tocándole.

Las embestidas fuertes parecían tener más efecto en él, quien, cuando yo llegué al clímax, con mis dientes apretados en su hombro, gemía ahogado por el placer, corriéndose en mi mano y por tanto, en parte de las sábanas que teníamos debajo.

Un último empujón, un pequeño suspiro, y salí conforme había entrado, despacio.

 

 

Me dejé caer a un lado de la cama, quitando el látex de mi pene, ahora en reposo. Él hizo lo propio y quedó boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza, desenredando su enmarañado cabello.

Volteó la cabeza hacia mi, mirándome fijamente con un semblante extraño. Le brillaban los ojos, pero no podía identificar qué podía estar pensando en ese momento.  
  


\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Estás enfadado, triste, contento, o loco?

  
\- Gilipollas...- Me espetó, regalándome una sonrisa pequeñita.- Estoy bien. O sea... Que me ha gustado... Un poco.

  
\- ¿Un poco?

  
\- Bastante...

 

Nos reímos a la vez, con bocas ruidosas de dientes blancos.

Fuimos a abrazarnos cuando nos dimos cuenta del estropicio de sábanas que habíamos dejado. Así que, entre bromas las quitamos y nos quedamos un rato más recostados encima del colchón, desnudos.

  
Dejé caer mi cabeza en su pecho, notando sus latidos, su piel aún tibia, mientras Raoul me tocaba el pelo, los hombros, la columna...

 

 

Más tarde, en el baño, mientras salíamos de la ducha, el pequeño rubio me comentó que se podría acostumbrar a ello, ahora que ya lo había probado.  
Sin saberlo, me estaba haciendo feliz. No por aquella afirmación, sino por haber confiado en mi plenamente, en cada aspecto de nuestra relación.

  
Puede que no quisiese que nuestra relación fuese pública por miedo, pero no me importaba. Nuestras carreras eran más importantes que un tira-y-afloja bobo sobre quién quería más a quién o si uno daba más visibilidad que otro.  
Era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en mi vida y, esta vez, no pensaba perderlo por nada del mundo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
